The Black Phoenix Feather Falls
by Life is but a Dream2000
Summary: **Complete!!** What happened to Vicious after Session 26. Very short chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Ok peoples! This fic is for Vicious lovers out there! We are kind of a dying race. I tried to keep Vicious in character, so here's hoping! The whole story is written out already, so I'm just putting it up. This is a really stupid beginning, but hopefully it gets better! Please R&R! You can use this as flame practice if you want!  
  
Plot: What happened to Vicious after Session 26?  
  
Disclaimer: I regretfully say that I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters! Fadia Deepnight (who's featured a little later) is my character!  
  
The crowd bustled, all were anxious to hear the candidates' speeches. The tension was so thick that you could nearly taste it! This was supposed to be the closest race in Mars history. Finally, the presidential candidates stepped out onto the stage and waves of applause echoed through the park. It was a beautiful night for the outdoor debate, the wind blew lightly through the trees, making the temperature just right. As the debate leader announced the name of the candidates, yells of support echoed off the stage so much, it vibrated. Then, a huge "BANG" echoed seemingly endlessly through the crowd. One of the candidates collapsed to the ground. Wails, screams, sirens, all mixed together in a deafening roar. In the midst of all this, nobody noticed a grey-haired man slipping a gun into his coat and slowly walking away from the crowd.  
  
The crowd bunched around him and Vicious scrunched into himself. "This is what I've been reduced to?" he thought to himself as the candidates stepped out onto the stage. He moved over to a less crowded area and lowered his sunglasses onto his nose like a teacher does with spectacles. He slowly pulled the gun out of his pocket, such a horribly imprecise weapon. One flinch and you could miss your target by a foot! He'd always preferred his Katana for assassinations, but this is the way that he was ordered to do it. He slowly lifted the gun and took aim, careful to aim for the right person. He quickly pulled the trigger and lowered the gun. Stuffing it into his pocket, he pushed his glasses back onto his face and turned around, keeping his head down. He walked slowly out of the park where the debate was being held, he'd learned long ago not to make too much of a quick get away. Police would always look for a person running from the scene of a crime. Getting arrested was all that his pride needed.  
  
He crossed the street to a convenient store parking lot. Looking around, he soon found what he sought. Over in a corner, a beat up looking black car was parked with one punched out tail light. He walked over and opened the back door. He slid in and closed the door, keeping his head forward at all times, looking towards the front seat. The whole car smelled like stale cigarettes. "So, was the mission successful?" a voice asked beside him. The voice was male and gruff sounding. Vicious had never seen the face that it belonged to. The first time that he'd ever got into the car, he looked over but had immediately been hit in the back of the head with the handle of a gun. TI was the voice and only the voice that was his boss. Vicious nodded in response to the voice's question. "Good man," the voice said and slipped a suitcase into his hand "1 million woolongs. Now get out. We'll contact you later for your next assignment." With that, Vicious slid out of the car, careful not to look over. He was basically the same as a bounty hunter like that bastard Spike. Vicious had sunk all the way down to his level, that's what he'd been forced to. He walked out of the parking lot and down the street, cursing Spike and cursing himself in his head for thinking about him.  
  
Ok, this was a lot longer on paper, but whatever. So what do you think? It kind of gets off to a slow start, but trust me it gets better! Deathdragon is going to kill me for writing another drama story; he barely even forgave me for "Spike's Eye"! But, so, yah. Nuttin else to say but PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's coming soon! 


	2. Little peek into a pitiful world

Hello out here again! WOW! People actually read my junk! That's amazing! Seriously, I was expecting somebody to use my story to practice their flaming vocabulary! I'm so happy that you guys didn't! So yah, thanks to all the people who reviewed! My chapters on this story are pretty short, about 2 paragraphs per chapter. But there are about 9 chapters in the entire story! So here's hoping that you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters!  
  
About 15 minutes later, Vicious was at his apartment. It was a cruddy little place that he'd been assigned to so his boss could stay in contact. It was also the best that he could afford at the pitiful wages that he got for his services. The plumbing sucked, the heat didn't work half the time, and the place had roaches and mice forever crawling across the floor and through the walls. However, Vicious didn't require anything more then a bed to sleep in and money to buy food. Also, as he'd said in his Red Dragon days "cold climates did not disturb him". (LibaD2000: Sorry, I just had to add that in! ^^) He went over to his tiny refrigerator, pulled out some left-over take out food, and turned on his TV. Did I mention that the TV reception sucked too? On every channel, even though he only got 3, news reporters were broadcasting about the mysterious shooting at the park. Vicious smiled at himself, he was a true master. But did anyone else know? No. That stupid fight 2 years ago had sealed his fate. He flipped off the TV and threw away his take out, having lost his appetite. He went over to his bed, a mere 5 steps away, to get ready to go to sleep. He took off his jacket, one of his only souvenirs from the Red Dragons, and hung it up in a tiny closet. He continued to strip off his upper-body layers and hung them up in the closet too. By now, he only had his pants and shoes left. He turned off the lights and kicked off his shoes. As he sat on his bed, a car passed below on the street. For a few brief moments, his room was completely illuminated. In the light, you could clearly see a circular scar on the front part of his shoulder where Spike had shot him. On the back side, you could see where the bullet had gone all the way through his shoulder, leaving a bigger scar there.  
  
Vicious had survived his confrontation with Spike only because Spike wasn't as good of a shot as he used to be. Instead of through the heart, Vicious had been shot through the shoulder. As the bullet had gone through, it had messed up most of the muscles and tendons in his shoulder. Now, Vicious didn't have near the range of movement that he had once had with the arm and he could barely use his Katana. This was why he was here instead of back with the Red Dragons. His pride wouldn't let him go back to them a broken man. He had once been their leader and now look at him, reduced to a cheap assassin! He was disgraced; Spike had disgraced him the son of a bitch. Vicious reached up and massaged his shoulder, even when he wasn't using his arm, it bugged him. He looked over in the corner of the room and you could just see the outline of his Katana, collecting dust from just sitting there. Every day Vicious prayed that he would see Spike again so that he could pay him back for everything that had happened to him. Vicious laid down on his bed, got under the covers, and slipped into the bliss of a dreamless sleep.  
  
This chapter was even shorter! This is cwazy! It was 2 pages on paper!!!! But whatever. So, did you like it? I hope you did! But if you didn't, you can always practice flame vocabulary, but I hope that you won't! ^.^ Anywho, I gotta go! Next chapter coming soon! Actually, this is my last chapter that I'm going to put up for awhile. To find out why, check my bio! 


	3. Then the morning comes

Ok, so I lied about it being the last chapter that I was going to put up for a month and a half! But is that really a bad thing? I hope it isn't! But anyway, read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy bebop!  
  
Vicious was awoken the next morning by the insistent wailing of some new- age rapper. He just lay there, trying to go back to sleep, but after about 5 minutes, he realized that the noise was coming from his alarm clock. He picked the little box of black plastic up and stared at it. The rapper's wailing had now turned to an advertisement for some local store complete with annoying can't-get-it-out-of-your-head jungle. 2 seconds later, Vicious pitched the little box across the room. It hit the wall with a crunch, the noise stopped. Vicious got up and stretched. The sun was shining brightly, a little too brightly for Vicious's eyes. He went over to the window and shut the blinds. His stomach let out a huge growl as he switched on the TV to see the latest police developments. Yet again, the police were clueless. They had absolutely no idea who did it. Vicious felt happy that he hadn't gotten caught, but he was beginning to feel small pangs of guilt about everything that he'd done. He'd always maintained his "ice cold" approach very well, but the conscience that he claimed not to have was slowly beginning to catch up with him. Vicious's stomach had by now given up on growling and was just plain roaring now, so he finally turned off the TV and decided to go for some breakfast. He got dressed and opened up the suitcase that he'd been given the night before. He grabbed 200 woolongs and was about to walk out the door when the phone rang. He hesitated, then picked it up. "Hello?" Vicious said. He already knew who it was. "I've got another assignment for ya." The voice on the phone said.  
  
I never said that it was a long chapter!! Come to think of it, I'm on a roll! I'm going to try to type up another chappie and put it up while I'm going! Whoo-hoo! I'm having fun! As you can tell, I'm a wee bit hyper. But whatever! Next chapter, coming up!!! 


	4. New Assignment, new friend?

Hello people! I'm baaaaack! Hope that you enjoy this chapter! It'll be longer then the last one! I promise! I'll be introducing one of my characters in this chapter. Why? Because I can!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop! But I do own the character Fadia Deepnight!  
  
"What is it?" Vicious asked. He already knew that it was going to be "shoot some foreign diplomat" or "now shoot the other presidential candidate."  
  
"It's a little bit of an odd on," the voice said "but I think that you'll like it. How do you feel about killing bounty hunters?" Vicious had been letting his mind drift, only half paying attention, but at the mention of "bounty hunters" he was at full attention. "I think that they're disgusting slime-balls, but that's just my opinion." The voice said "Do you agree?"  
  
"I use different words, but yes, I agree." Vicious said.  
  
"Good," the voice said "then you'll have no troubles with this one. Meet one of my operatives at the diner on the corner of 5th and Maine in about a half and hour for details." The voice hung up the phone and so did Vicious. His chance for revenge might be sooner then he thought! Even though Spike was just one out of 300,000 bounty hunters in the solar system, there was still a chance. Plus, Vicious had always liked it when the odds were stacked against him. He quickly headed for 5th and Maine.  
  
Vicious entered the small diner on 5th and Maine to wait for the operative. But apparently, she beat him there. As Vicious looked around, a girl sitting at a table in the corner flagged him over. He walked over towards the table. "You're early." The girl said.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be in this line of work?" Vicious asked, sitting down. The girl had some-what layered shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes that were slightly hidden behind glasses. As she tilted her head into the light, Vicious could see that her face was dotted here and there with pimples. As he'd approached the table, Vicious had seen that the girl had slightly longer then average legs, she probably reached up to his nose. She wore a suit that one would expect to see on a man rather then a girl.  
  
"I'm not as young as I look." the girl said, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Really," Vicious said "I would guess that you were about 15. How old are you really? 21? 20?" The operative smiled, slightly shaking her head.  
  
"You didn't let me finish. I'm actually younger then I look. I'm 13." the girl said. Vicous's eyes widened slightly from surprise.  
  
"He has a teen working for him?" Vicious thought. The girl let out a giggle, seemingly amused by Vicious's shock.  
  
"I get that a lot. But anyway, down to business. How much information do you have so far?" she asked.  
  
"Only that the target is a bounty hunter." Vicious said. The girl lifted her eyebrows and reached down for something by her feet. She came back up with a suitcase in her hands. She opened it and pulled out a yellow file and closed the case. She handed the file to Vicious and put the suitcase back down. Vicious stared at the file. In his mind, he wished one last time that the file would hold the key to getting his revenge on Spike Spiegel.  
  
"So, are you going to marry that file or are you going to open it?" the girl asked with a smile.  
  
"Juvenile humor." Vicious thought, he couldn't stand it! Vicious opened the envelope and a slow smile spread across his lips, his features darkening evilly. Staring back at him was a picture of Spike. He had the same brown afro and the same stupid look on his face as always.  
  
"His name's Spike Spiegel, a bounty hunter as you already know. Former agent of the Red Dragon syndicate." the girl said, leaning forward on the table "He travels around on some ship called "The Bebop" with this lot." She pulled away Spike's picture to reveal another one under it of a balding man with black hair and a beard. "Jet Black, former ISSP agent." the girl said, flipping over the picture to reveal another picture underneath. This one was of an attractive woman with dark blue hair. "Faye Valentine, not much information on her." Vicious looked at the picture, he remembered Faye. "The rest of the information that you need is in the file." the girl said "Any questions?"  
  
"None, miss." Vicious said.  
  
"Fadia," the girl said "my name's Fadia. If you have any questions later, call this number." Fadia handed Vicious a card, picked up her case, and left. "We'll be in touch." she said as she left. Vicious quickly ran through the file, looking over everything. He called over a waitress and ordered breakfast and then continued looking. Even though he had an extensive past with Spike, which he regretted everyday, he wasn't mentioned anywhere in there. He was glad; he didn't want any kind of connection with Spike. Still, he couldn't wait to see him.  
  
"Payback time." he whispered with a smile as he closed the envelope. He quickly ate his breakfast and headed back to his apartment.  
  
Ok, here's the last chapter that I'm going to be putting up in awhile. So yah, until April I think, L8ter Dayz!  
  
Life is but a Dream2000 


	5. Hello Jet

Hey fanfiction lovers! I'm baaaaaack! And now I present the next chapter in the beloved drama story that my friend Deathdragon hates me for writing! Yes, I know, screw him! Anyhow, this chapter should be longer then the other ones so far in the story! Hope that you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop!  
  
When Vicious got back to his apartment, he pulled out a laptop from under his bed. Fairly quickly, he was able to hack into the phase gate system. He searched "The Bebop" and within a few minutes, he found what he was looking for. His face lit up when he saw that it was here, in this very city. What luck for him! He had no mean of space travel anymore except if he took some kind of commercial space craft. Plus, he didn't feel like wasting all of his woolongs on a ticket just to have the Bebop leave before he could get there. He quickly got the address of the docking bay where the Bebop was and closed the laptop. For the first time in months, he went over and grabbed his Katana. He put it on and grabbed his jacket. Putting that on, he glanced at himself in the mirror. For the first time in nearly a year, he looked exactly like he used to when he was with the Red Dragons. Picking up his suitcase, he looked back in the mirror. "Hello Vicious." He said with a smirk, not believing that he was actually talking to his own reflection, "I haven't seen you in awhile. Welcome back!" With one final glance at himself, he headed off to the docking bay.  
  
Vicious found the Bebop in about half an hour. It was an old Ganymede fishing ship that seemed to have fallen into some disrepair. Vicious looked around with a smirk on his face, this was exactly the kind of place that he expected to find Spike.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" a gruff voice called from the ship. Vicious looked up to the top of the ship to see a balding man with black hair peering out at him.  
  
"Jet Black?" he called and the man came out of the ship. Vicious noticed a visible limp in his left leg.  
  
Jet stood about five feet away from Vicious, "What do you want?" he called again, "If you want me to catch a bounty, forget it, I'm out of the business."  
  
"I'm looking for a bounty hunter." Vicious answered, "An old..acquaintance of mine."  
  
"Acquaintance huh? If you mean Spike, he's gone. Went off and got himself killed, the lunk head."  
  
"That does seem like him." Vicious said.  
  
"Whatever." Jet said, "I'd love to reminisce about him, but I've got work to do." Vicious wasn't going to give up that easily though.  
  
"I actually happen to know that Spike is alive. If you don't know where he is, do you know anyone who might?" Vicious said calmly.  
  
"Faye Valentine most likely." Jet said, "I suppose that she's around here somewhere, but I would check at Black Lion."  
  
"Black Lion?" Vicious asked.  
  
"You don't get out much, do you? Black Lion, the club on Jackson." Jet said, giving Vicious a weird look.  
  
Vicious had actually never heard of Black Lion, and it bugged him he wasn't up to speed on things.  
  
"Your information is helpful, good-bye." Vicious said, and with that he left.  
  
Jet turned and went back into the Bebop. Once inside, he picked up his cell phone.  
  
"Yeah, he was just here. He doesn't suspect a thing. I sent him over to Faye. Ok, bye."  
  
~The Plot Thickens! ~ See! It's longer! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Until my next chapter! Bu-bye!!! ~_^ 


	6. Well, i had to have Faye in the story!

Hey guys and gals! I'm back with my next chapter! Question: Did that last chapter really seem like a cliff hanger? *evil grin* Well, this one's not much better! Muwahahahahaha! Yah, anywho, don't wanna bore you with the small talk! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Cowboy Bebop!  
  
Vicious walked down Jackson, looking left and right for any sign of a club. Then he saw a neon sign sticking straight out onto the street blinking on and off "Black Lion". In truth, it was no more then a dingy little bar.  
  
"Club huh?" Vicious thought out loud, "Maybe to that dead beat bounty hunter."  
  
Vicious walked towards the bar, keeping one had on his katana. He opened the door and walked in, the door had one of those annoying bells on it so whenever somebody would walk through the door, it would make a "ding-a- ling" noise.  
  
Vicious raised an eyebrow at this, why would they have one of those in a bar? Vicious looked around, the bar had an old juke box, a few tables, a guy passed out on the floor in a corner, and behind the bar, Faye. The sides of Vicious's mouth went up a little as he walked towards the bar. Faye was cleaning a glass and didn't look up as Vicious sat down.  
  
"What'll you have?" Faye asked, eyes still down on the glass.  
  
"Hello Faye," Vicious said, "Long time, no see."  
  
Faye's head shot up and the glass slipped from her hands.  
  
"You!" she said, backing up slightly.  
  
"Me." Vicious replied.  
  
"What do you want?" Faye said, edging her way down the bar, away from Vicious.  
  
"That old friend of yours, Spike." Vicious replied, slightly amused that he still caused fear for someone.  
  
"Oh will you get over that already!" Faye said, but then immediately shut her mouth, realizing what she had just said.  
  
Vicious smirked. Faye had reached the far end of the bar and Vicious just stared at her.  
  
"You're going to tell me where Spike is." Vicious said with the air of someone stating a well-known fact.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Faye yelled, reaching behind herself for something.  
  
"You're scared of me, I know you are." Vicious said, standing up.  
  
"Then you're not as smart as you think." Faye said.  
  
She grabbed a seltzer bottle from behind the bar and sprayed it all over Vicious. When it was empty, she threw the bottle at him. It landed right on target, Vicious's shoulder.  
  
"Shit!" he screamed as the pain came on, throbbing like the floor at a rock concert.  
  
"Now get out!" Faye screamed, coming out from behind the bar and picking up the seltzer bottle, preparing to strike.  
  
Vicious, who had fallen to his knees, struggled to get up and headed out the door. He stumbled down the street like a drunk.  
  
Inside the Black Lion the phone rang. Faye picked it up, "Yes," she said into the phone, "he was just here...No, he has no idea...he should be coming to you soon, I don't see where else he would go..ok, bye."  
"Damn!" Vicious said to himself as he stumbled into his apartment. He flopped down on the bed, messaging his shoulder. "Why is it so frickin' hard to find this guy?"  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Heaving himself up with a grunt, Vicious picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Well, you sound chipper!" a voice said on the other line.  
  
"Hello..boss." Vicious said, "What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to check up on you, is the bounty hunter dead yet?"  
  
"No," Vicious said, "I haven't been able to find him."  
  
"Well, well, well, this is surprising!" the voice said, "You know that I always expect first day results from my assassins. Come and see me tomorrow, the usual place, I think that we need to have a little chat."  
  
"A chat?" Vicious said, slightly worried, but he wasn't about to let it show.  
  
"Yes", the voice said, "see you tomorrow!"  
Hmmm, interesting! I'm very bad at this whole suspense thing! What do you think? Anyway, I tried to make Vicious out to be more in character then he's been in a while in my fics, but alas, that darn shoulder! Wait until the later chapters, it causes more trouble! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so evil!  
  
L8ter Dayz!  
  
Life is but a Dream2000 


	7. Do you have a comrad?

Hello again, it's me! I ma soo enjoying being back of ff.net! I feel like I could hug it and squeeze it until it died! Well, not that much! ~_~ Anyway, next chapter right here! Let's do this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop!  
  
Vicious needed to settle his nerves, so he decided to go for a walk. He soon found himself walking into a local (actual) night club.  
  
The music was blaring and the lights were flashing, not exactly the place to calm nerves. But they served alcohol here, and that was enough for Vicious!  
  
He sat down at he bar, ordered a bloody mary, and crossed his arms on the bar, putting his head down on top. About 7 drinks later, he heard somebody sit down next to him.  
  
"Well, fancy meeting you here!" a voice said and Vicious looked up.  
  
It was Fadia. She was dressed in baggy blue jeans, a navy blue shirt that went half-way down her thighs, and a blue bandana.  
  
"They let you in here?" Vicious mumbled.  
  
"Height can sometimes be a blessing in disguise." Fadia said with a grin.  
  
"Riiight." Vicious said, downing the rest of his drink in 1 gulp, "Nice outfit."  
  
"Thank you, I like it! I'm off duty so I don't have to wear that suit." Fadia said.  
  
"You want anything?" Vicious asked.  
  
"Sure." she said, turning to the bar tender, "Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri."  
  
"Wimp." Vicious said with a smirk.  
  
"You're forgetting that I'm 13." Faida said.  
  
Vicious put his head back down and Fadia turned back to him.  
  
"What's up? You're all glum and everything." Fadia said.  
  
"Yah, no thanks to you!" Vicious grumbled, ordering another bloody mary and putting his head back down.  
  
"What did I do?" Fadia asked, sipping on her drink.  
  
"You're the one who gave me that dud information!" Vicious said, turning his head to Fadia.  
  
"Hey, I thought that that information would be helpful Mr. Crabby Dip Shit!" Fadia said, "I got the same info you did!"  
  
"What did you call me?" Vicious said, a familiar anger coming to surface in his eyes.  
  
"A Dip Shit!" Faida said, "And you'll be called MUCH worse if you don't get your act together soon!"  
  
"Ha!" Vicious said, and with that he got up from the bar and stumbled out of the club.  
  
Once outside, he collapsed against the wall. There he lay, a broken man in his broken world that was finally falling down around him.  
  
Vicious curled up into a ball to try to shield himself against the night, too tired and drunk to stand. Then he heard the club door opening and a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on Vicious," Fadia said, "time for you to go home."  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. She really does care

Hey peoples! What's up? I'm back again with a new chapter! Sadly, the one after this shall be the last! Boo-hoo! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Ok LibaD2000, get a hold of yourself! Anyway, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop!  
  
Vicious woke up the next morning in his apartment with a major headache. He was in his bed and still fully dressed. He sat up and looked around. Fadia was curled up in a chair by the TV sleeping, Vicious slowly got up and stretched.  
  
"You really should lie back down," Fadia said, getting up and popping her neck, "You were pretty trashed last night."  
  
"Look, I don't need any help from anyone!" Vicious yelled. As he yelled, he grabbed his head, grimacing in pain.  
  
"Sure." Fadia said. She went over and punched Vicious in the shoulder, making him fall back down on the bed.  
  
"Shit, I never thought that it would come to this!" Vicious thought, "Being forced around by a woman! No, not even a woman, a child!"  
  
"I know that I'm probably hurting your pride, but you just can't go see the boss with a hangover like that." Fadia said in a voice that seemed too stern for her age. She began rummaging around in Vicious's refrigerator, taking out things now and then.  
  
"What are you doing over there?" Vicious said, lifting his head up and looking over at Fadia.  
  
"I'm making you a prairie oyster, you'll be up in no time!" Fadia said, mixing something in a glass.  
  
"I can get up right now dumb ass!" Vicious said.  
  
He began to get up, but Fadia was insistent. She shoved Vicious down on the bed, got on top of him, and put the prairie oyster in his hand. She refused to move until he'd downed the entire thing. Then satisfied, she got up and went back to the kitchen.  
  
"I don't see why that was necessary!" Vicious said, slowly getting up.  
  
"Well, I only know one man who will drink one of those things willingly." Fadia said, digging around in the refrigerator.  
  
"Who?' Vicious asked, taking a few careful steps.  
  
"Oh.nobody." Fadia said quickly, bringing her head out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Whatever." Vicious said, putting his fingers on his temples.  
  
"How you feeling?" Fadia asked, getting some take-out from the fridge and sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Crappy, but what else is new?" slouching and putting his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Oh come on! Your life's not that bad!" Fadia said, looking questionably at the take out food and then searching for any kind of expiration date.  
  
"Yes it is." Vicious said, getting up and looking out the window.  
  
"N." Fadia started, but then the phone rang.  
  
"Oww!" Vicious yelled, grabbing his head.  
  
"I guess that hang over still hasn't gone away, I'll get it." Fadia said.  
  
She went over and picked up the phone, and in her perkiest voice, she said "Hello, you've reached Vicious's residence!"  
  
"Oh God." Vicious said, flopping back on the bed.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" Fadia said with a smile, holding the phone close to her ear.  
  
"I don't have to be quiet, it's MY apartment!" Vicious yelled.  
  
Fadia didn't answer back, she stood there listening to the phone.  
  
"Ok," Fadia said into the phone. "I'll tell him."  
  
With that, she hung up the phone.  
  
"It was the boss wasn't it." Vicious said, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Yes, it was." Fadia said.  
  
"When does he want me to meet him?" Vicious asked.  
  
"Right now." Fadia said.  
  
"Fine." Vicious said. "Did he say what he wanted?"  
  
"No, all he said was for you to meet with him."  
  
"He's going to kill me, isn't he." Vicious said, sitting up.  
  
"I don't know," Fadia said. "But you'd better go now."  
  
Vicious got up and noticed that he didn't have his Katana at his side anymore.  
  
"Looking for this?' Fadia said, holing up the Katana. Vicious gave her a glare and grabbed the Katana. "Good luck." Fadia said.  
  
With that, Vicious turned swiftly and left. As soon as the door closed, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Fadia said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Is he coming?' the voice over the phone asked.  
  
"He just left for you now," Fadia said. "Are you going to kill him?"  
  
"Only if he tries to kill me first." the voice said.  
  
"Then he's dead where he stands." Fadia said gloomily and hung up the phone.  
  
Is this a cliff hanger? I really don't know! If it is, I'm sorry and is it good? Heehee! I'm a wee bit tired right now, my perception is off! Anyway, I gotta go to school. Please read and review! PWWWEEEEEEESE! I'll be your best friend!  
  
L8ter Dayz!  
  
Life is but a Dream2000 


	9. Yea though I walk through the valley of ...

Hello peoples! Yes, it is I! The "loved" writer! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You've made my day, my month, my year, heck, even my hour, minute, and second! I truly mean that. Well, this is it. The last chapter in the short chaptered story. Like my friend DA said, "It all comes down to this." I really hope that you're not disappointed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, even though it was at the top of my Christmas list! ~_^  
  
Vicious walked into the convenient store parking lot, looking around for the usual black car. It wasn't anywhere in sight. Something was definitely a-miss here, and Vicious had a strange feeling that something was about to happen.  
  
Vicious turned so that he was facing the street and walked backwards towards the wall of the convenient store, every now and then looking over his shoulder. This was so he wouldn't get caught off guard by a drive-by shooting or a sneak attack from behind, or anything else that he now incorporated with this feeling of unease. He finally hit the wall and looked left and right, his hand on his Katana.  
  
"Why so jumpy Vicious?" a voice said beside him.  
  
Vicious immediately turned around, pulling out his Katana. He was able to pull it out, but as soon as he did, his shoulder throbbed with pain and he dropped the sword, dropping to his knees.  
  
"Pitiful," the voice said.  
  
Vicious looked up to see where the voice was coming from and his eyes became thin slits. Standing over him was Spike, with that same smug look on his face as always. (Be truthful, how many of you saw that coming?)  
  
"Very pitiful," Spike said. He leaned over to get a better look at Vicious.  
  
"Shut up you bastard," Vicious whispered. How dare he call him pitiful, he had once been at the very top, the peak of the food chain. Him, pitiful? Then a thought came to him, if he killed Spike right now, maybe the boss wouldn't be mad at him. Either way, if he was going down, then Spike was going down with him!  
  
Vicious lunged at Spike, but Spike was faster. He punched him in the shoulder and then kicked him in the stomach. Vicious fell to the ground but forced himself back up. Spike put a foot on Vicious's back and forced him back down.  
  
"Why fight the inevitable?" Spike asked, "Just admit it to yourself that I won, it's over!"  
  
"It's never over Spike." Vicious said, "Someday I will kill you!"  
  
"No Vicious, you won't! Why can't you get over all this? The past, it's behind us! I've accepted it, why can't you?" Spike asked, leaning on his foot, pushing it farther into Vicious's back.  
  
"Two reasons Spike." Vicious said, "One, you fucking ruined my life and two, I'll get paid when I kill you."  
  
"Paid by whom? Your boss?" Spike asked.  
  
""Yes," Vicious said suspiciously.  
  
"Well I hate to disappoint you Vicious," Spike said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small device and then pressing it to his throat, causing his voice to change, "but you ain't getting paid."  
  
Vicious's eyes went wide, it was the boss's voice, all this time he'd been right there! Toying with him like a puppet on strings, as if he hadn't humiliated him enough? Now he was officially pissed off!  
  
Much to the complaint of his shoulder, Vicious pushed off the ground and kicked Spike right in his "manhood" (It's about time somebody fought dirty in the series!) Spike doubled over and Vicious used that time to grab Spike's shoulders and bring his knee up right into Spike's face.  
  
"Damn, that felt good!" Vicious thought and went over to where he had dropped his Katana. He picked it up and turned around to see that Spike had his gun pointed right at his heart, blood trickling from the side of his mouth and his nose. Vicious smiled.  
  
"Well, this seems familiar." Vicious said, his old self coming through at last.  
  
"We don't have to do this." Spike said.  
  
"I've been waiting for this too long to back out now!" Vicious replied.  
  
With that, he charged at Spike. A clear shot rang through the air and Vicious fell to the ground. Spike fell to his knees, the tip of the Katana in his stomach.  
  
"Thanks Spike." Vicious said.  
  
"For what?" Spike asked, crawling over to Vicious.  
  
"For finally waking me up and setting me free." Vicious said, staring off into space.  
  
"You know, this really isn't that bad, dying." Vicious thought. "But come to think of it, neither was living."  
  
With that, Vicious closed his eyes, not thinking anymore. Spike smiled and pulled out the katana from his stomach. He fell against the wall, breathing slowly.  
  
After a few minutes, Fadia came running into the parking lot. She spotted Spike and Vicious, and ran over to them.  
  
"Is he.I can't believe that you actually killed him!" Fadia said, coming over to Spike.  
  
"He's not dead, I used a tranquilizer." Spike said, "Do m a favor and call the police, will ya?"  
  
"What?" Fadia exclaimed.  
  
"Tell the police that I caught Vicious," Spike said. "Why do you think that I made him do all that stuff? I knew sometime he'd slip up and the police would put a bounty on him."  
  
"You really are a bastard aren't you!" Fadia said.  
  
"No," Spike said. "He'll be put in jail and get out eventually. The police don't know him; it'll be considered a first offense. He might get some help with that am while he's in there, and when he gets out, we can have a proper rematch, and finally finish it."  
  
THE END  
Well, that's it. It took me forever to end it because I tried to make it appeal to my Vicious and Spike loving side. I hope that it worked. Should I do a sequel? Tell me in your reviews! Otherwise, this is the end. Either way, for now I bid you a fond good-bye and hope that you don't leave this story disappointed.  
  
L8ter Dayz!  
  
Life is but a Dream2000 


End file.
